1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for racket handles and, in particular to a device for training and strengthening a player's performance with a tennis racket.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Novices and students learning tennis often develop habits of gripping a tennis racket which are difficult to overcome, and which can lead to sprains and injuries. Various devices have been proposed as useful to increase a player's grip of a tennis racket, including those described in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,734 discloses a handle grip with lever to locate one's hand about the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,110 discloses a detachable grip for tennis racquet handles which is molded with finger and hand indentations accommodating positions of the hand for different strokes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,418 discloses a hand grip for a racket handle with a textured surface for the thumb and hand and a web with holes for engagement by the fingers of the hand.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,664,381, 4,836,544 and 4,943,058 disclose anatomical grips for tennis rackets which can be selectively positioned relative to the racquet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,782 discloses a racquet grip having a pair of arms which retain and bear against the rear surfaces of the hand adjacent to the thumb and heel portions of the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,618 discloses a wrist and hand brace which is attached to a tennis racket handle.